The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic meeting devices used for videoconferencing or web conferencing, such as interactive white boards, video conferencing systems, and projectors, typically have limited user interfaces for accessing system data. The system data is used to maintain the electronic meeting devices, diagnose issues with the electronic meeting devices, and perform repairs to the electronic meeting devices when needed. The system data helps to improve the device's health, lifetime and availabilities by proactively taking maintenance activities on these devices. The electronic meeting devices may be remote from, and inaccessible to, system administrators who are responsible for ensuring that the electronic meeting devices are operating correctly.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for managing electronic meeting devices that does not suffer from limitations of prior approaches. There is a particular need for an approach for managing electronic meeting devices that reduces the likelihood of an electronic meeting devices being down. There is a further need for an approach for managing electronic meeting devices that is more user-friendly than conventional approaches. There is also a need for an approach for managing electronic meeting devices that provides a useful mechanism for remotely monitoring and repairing electronic meeting devices.